


Coming out on Christmas

by Barely_alive_13



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Christmas, Gift, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barely_alive_13/pseuds/Barely_alive_13
Summary: Suga takes his boyfriend to visit his family for Christmas, but they don’t know he’s gay





	Coming out on Christmas

"What exactly are we gonna do for Christmas Eve?” Daichi asks his boyfriend.

"We could go to your parents place." Suga suggests.

"No, my parents live super far away, but I'm sure there gonna want to meet you sometime. We could skype them or something later."

"I️ could see if my parents would be fine with us coming over.... but, they don't know I'm gay." Suga looks at the ground slightly distraught.

"Well, they don't have to know just yet." Daichi stands up and walks to the kitchen, kissing his boyfriends forehead in the process. "You could just say that I'm a friend who didn't have anywhere else to go. And it would give me the opportunity to make up the crazy story about how my family died."

"Oh now I️ can't wait to hear this, but let me call my mother first." Suga's phone buzzes in his pocket and plays his favorite song.

"Are you going to answer it?" Daichi asks.

Suga takes his phone out of his back pocket. "I️ will in a second but I️ love this song." He waited a moment then picked up. "Hi mom..... I️ was just about to call you...... yeah, I️ would love to come for Christmas Eve, is Mayu going?.... oh she's bringing the kids to...... that's great I️ haven't seen them in forever..... is it ok if I️ bring a friend? He has no where else to go..... Sawamura Daichi, my roommate..... awesome, we can get there at 3?...... alright, love you Mom bye." 

Daichi sits down next to Suga and hands him a mug. "I take it that we will be going to your parents house in 3 days?" 

"No were going to eat with the president, yes my parents, and my sister and her kids." Suga says.

"That's a lot of gay to hide, especially with all the mistletoe around." Daichi sips his tea.

"We're just gonna have to get it all out the night before." Suga smiles and laughs.

 

The three extra days in between that day and Christmas Eve went extremely quickly, which wasn't necessarily a good thing. There was much to do in little time. They baked cookies, bought presents and put Christmas lights on the roof of the house, because they had been neglecting it for so long. Slowly but surely the day came and they quickly drove to Suga's parents house, only getting lost once.

"How do I look?" Daichi asks.

"You look amazing, as always. You'll be fine, and remember, your not my boyfriend today." Suga swings the door open and immediately gets jumped on by twin boys.

"Uncle Koshi!" They cry in unison. "Come play cars." One says.

"Hold on, hold on." Suga crouches down to eye level with the boys. "Now tell me, which one of you is which."

"You always forget, I'm Ikki." The one on the right pouts. "And I'm Ikko." Says the one on the left.

Suga stands back up and whispers in Daichi's ear. "You see where I would get confused. Now where is your mother."

"I'm right here." Suga's sister walked into the livingroom. "Boys, go play. Koshi! How are you, I haven't seen you in forever." She ran to hug Suga. "Why don't you visit more?" She looks Daichi up and down. "Who's this."

"Oh, this is my...." Suga smiles lightly. "Roommate, Daichi" 

Daichi reaches our his hand. "Hi, it's very nice to meet you, I've heard many nice things." 

"Hello, I'm Mayu." She shook his hand. "I'm sorry that you have to live with my brother." She laughs.

"Ehh, he's alright sometimes."

"Well Koshi I'm sure that your going to want to introduce Daichi to mom and dad." Mayu walks over to where her sons are playing. "They're in the kitchen."

"Alright, I'll go talk to them." Suga says. "You survived my sister and nephews, now it's time for the parents." Suga opens the kitchen door. "Hi Mom, hi Dad." 

Suga's mom rushed over to him and kissed his cheek. "Koshi. I'm so glad your here, now we can start dinner." She looked at Daichi and rubbed her hands together excitedly. "We'll introduce me to your friend."

"Oh, this is my friend Daichi." Suga repeats himself.

"Very nice to meet you Mrs. Sugawara." Daichi extended his hand.

"That's fine sweetheart, you can call me Yoko." She clapped her hands together. "Let's start dinner why don't we."

Everyone sat down at the dinner table, the two boys arguing about who would get to sit next to their uncle. Everyone shared stories and discussed some political issues. Until Suga's mother brought up an interesting topic.

"Koshi, do you remember your old friends, what was it Yamaguchi and Tsukishima?" She asks.

"Oh yeah, I haven't talked to them for a while. How are they?" Suga grabbed another roll from the basket.

"Well I was talking to Tsukishima's mother, and apparently they're engaged." Yoko's face looked slightly discussed.

"That sounds aweful." Suga's father takes a sip of water. "Marriage should be between a man and a woman."

Suga looked horrified. "Dad, how could you say that?!"

"It says so in the Bible." Mayu added.

Daichi quickly stood up from the table. "I need to excuse myself for a moment, Suga would you mind showing me where the bathroom is?" 

Suga sat for a moment, then realized what Daichi meant. "Oh, yeah sure. It's just this way." 

The two boys walked into the hallway off of the livingroom, the opposite way of the bathroom. They stopped and Suga began pacing back and forth while Daichi attempted to calm him.

"I can't do this." Suga panicked. "Were going to need to tell them or leave." He shook his head nervously. "I can't do this I can't I can't I can't, I had no idea my family felt this way."

"Hey." Daichi attempted to soothe him. "Suga, Hey" he grabbed Suga's arm, which snagged his attention. "Your gonna be fine." Daichi looked into his eyes in a calming way. "We're gonna be fine, we can last through this. We just need to change the subject."

"Your right, we're fine." Suga embraces Daichi. "We're gonna be fine." He places his hands on the side of Daichi's face and pulls him in for a kiss.

"Koshi Sugawara what the hell are you doing!" Yoko shouts

"Mom, no." Suga begins to panic again. "I-I can explain."

"What is there to explain!" Suga's mother's face grows red with rage. "I always knew you were going to end up like this. First the volleyball, next your kissing boys."

Suga's eyes fill with tears. "Mom please. I'm still your son it's not like I'm any different."

"You're no son of mine." Yoko starts to walk towards Suga. "You're a disgrace, to me, to this family, you're a disgrace to yourself." 

Daichi protectively grabs onto Suga's arm. There wasn't much he could do. He wasn't sure if he should intervene or not, but Daichi was getting the feeling that it was time to step in.

"I'm not a disgrace! I'm still the same person." Suga cries.

"I don't ever want to see your face again." She raises a hand and slaps on the cheek. "Get out of this damn house and never come back!"

Daichi grabbed Suga and pulled him out of the door. He poked his head back in and said. "Dinner was wonderful by the way." As sort of a fuck you.

Suga stood on the porch and stared at the door, resting his hand on his cheek, where his mother slapped him. "Am I a disgrace, Daichi?" He mumbled.

"Suga." Daichi sighed, he looked back at the grey haired boy. "Look at me." He approached him. "Suga, I just need you to look at me." Daichi places his hand on top of Suga's, which is still resting on his cheek. "Please."

Suga turned to Daichi, his teeth were clenched together, trying so hard not to cry. He held his breath, and let it out in slow short bursts. Tears lined the bottom of his eyes and collected in the corners.

Daichi places his hands on Suga's shoulders and guides him to sit down. He wraps an arm around Suga and pulls him closer. "I don't ever want to hear that come out of your mouth again." He said.

Suga let the sobs escape his mouth, and the tears flow down his cheeks. He buried his face in Daichi's shoulder in attempt to hide his embarrassment. 

"You're not a disgrace." Daichi began. "Because I love you and you love me. We're all humans nothing should ever change because of who you love, no matter the reason that you love them. We all bleed the same color red." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small box, his fingers tightening their grasp as Daichi held his breath, and let it go. "Would you like your Christmas present early?"

"I would really like that." Suga says with a shaky voice. Daichi handed him the small box and he looked at it slightly confused before finally opening it. He gasped and held his breath. "No..... Daichi this must be a joke." He looks up to Daichi who had a wild grin on his face. "This is real?"

Daichi laughed a little bit. "As real as my love for you." He grabbed Suga's hand. "So what's your answer?"

"Yes you idiot, of course." Suga wraps his arms around him.


End file.
